Sometimes when shopping, it can be easy to accumulate too many items to purchase when trying to stick to a budget because the difficulty of keeping track of the accumulated costs. Further, it can be difficult to determine the price of an item in a store if it is unmarked, especially when no barcode scanners are nearby. The present invention features a shopping system for tracking and tabulating costs during a shopping experience.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.